Pick-up truck beds are used to transport a wide variety of objects. Objects transported in pick-up truck beds can be heavy or large, such as deer or logs, making them difficult to load. Loading heavy or large objects may require help. However, sometimes help is unavailable, for example, when hunting or working in a remote location alone. Lifting heavy objects alone can be impossible, and may result in injury. When the object is lifted and placed in the truck bed, the object may still need to be pushed further into the truck bed to allow the tailgate to close. Pushing the object into the truck bed may also require help, causing the same problem as discussed above.
The prior art discloses replacing the tailgate of the truck with a lift for assisting in lifting objects with a four bar linkage into to the truck bed. The prior art does not address pushing the object into the truck bed to allow the tailgate to close or to make room for more objects to be loaded. The prior art also includes problems such as removing the tailgate or assembling a ramp and a four bar linkage. Removing the tailgate is time consuming and there is a risk of damaging the tailgate. Assembling a ramp and a four bar linkage can be costly, complicated, and difficult due to the heavy weight of the ramp and linkage. A four bar linkage is also not easily detachable.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems summarized below.